Light Love
by Hazel-chan
Summary: its my first fic please read and review


  
  
Light love  
  
The night of February, the gang was shopping for Valentines Day presents. Every body was always talking to their love ones. But Tanuki-chan and Fox doctor was sitting looking very sad. " Kenshin no baka! He doesn't even think of choosing me to be his lover at this time of the night." And Megumi-san just had to agree knoding her head " he doesn't even notice me." She said. But then they both smiled when Kenshin-san called them " Kaoru-dono! Megumi-san! Come look at the fireflies and the fire crackers." " Hai Kenshin-san!" they said and ran to him as quick as they could. As Kaoru-dono played with the fireflies Kenshin-san watched her as she played. But then Kaoru-dono and Megumi-san saw the fire- crackers and marveled at them. " ahhh!!!! It's so beautiful!" but as she marveled at them, Sano watched Kaoru-dono as she smiled looking up with the light of the firecrackers and fireflies come to her face. The next day, Kaoru-dono was mopping the floors. She was exhausted as she stopped to catch her breath. But then Sano passed by with two cups of tea on his hands. " This is it! My big chance." He thought. He went closer to her. And offered her a drink "huh… for me? Thanks Sano, that's very nice of you." "anything for you, Kaoru- san" she blushed right after Sano said Kaoru-san to her. She knew something was suspicious about him. But before she can think, Kenshin called her to look at what happened to Yahiko-chan. Kaoru-dono rushed to Yahiko-chan's room. "Yahiko-chan! What's wrong?" Kaoru-dono kneeled down to check his temperature. "Gasp!" Kenshin was worried "why? What is it!?" Kaoru-dono answered him "Yahiko-chan has a very high fever!" Sano suggested "call Fox doctor immediately!" " but she's in out of town!" Kaoru-dono went incharge and took some money. " Kenshin, you get a pale of water and a piece of cloth. Sano, you buy some medicines." She said and sent them on their way. When Kenshin got the pale of water, Kaoru-dono quickly wet the cloth and put it on Yahiko-chan's forehead. It was a long night before Yahiko-chan cooled off. Kaoru-dono was pooped. She couldn't help sleeping. Kenshin just watched her sleep. Sano was tired as well so he decided to put Kaoru-dono to bed and go to his room too…that night, Kaoru-dono just had a strange dream when a strange voice came out of nowhere saying " If this is not the end then I shall live as if my life were to end very soon…" and then she woke up. When she opened the door, she saw Sano by her door sleeping. " huh? Sano what are YOU doing here?" then he replied " ahhhh!!! Kaoru-san I didn't get to eat last night so I was hoping that you could cook for me…" Kaoru asked him " you ACTUALY wanna eat my cooking? It's a miracle!" then he replied " well I AM hungry enough to eat your cooking so… kudasai….. Kaoru-sama" Kaoru felt sorry because Sano begged on his knees and his belly was rumbling so she said "o, alright. But only because you said kudasai" Sano smiled and jumped for the air. On the way to the kitchen, Sano kept on thanking Kaoru-dono. " you're welcome already! Just shut-up!" " arigato-gozaimasu!" "yeah right." "no, really… arigato." Then Kaoru dono cooked her a meal. She looked satisfied with the smile of Sano's face. The next day, Sano began acting weird when he's close to Kaoru. But then Sano's friend invited them to celebrate and drink with him. Later that night, everyone was drunk… especially Sano. Everyone went home except for Kaoru and Sano. So they went home together. On their way Sano and Kaoru stopped. Sano confessed his feelings for Kaoru. Kaoru was shocked and was speechless. And realized it was too good to be true. So she said, "you're just drunk! You don't know what you're talking about." "No!!! It's true" he said and held her hand tight. Kaoru couldn't stop blushing. But then she thought, and looked down and said… " I'm sorry, but… I only love you as a friend." Sano was broken hearted. But nothing came out of his mouth. He just walked strait home. The next morning, Sano knocked on Kaoru's door and apologized. Kaoru replied, "it's nothing. Forget 'bout it." Sano said, "arigato, Kaoru dono." And he stopped and added a sentence, "oh, and Kaoru dono… last night, never happened." Kaoru replied, "hai!" with a happy face.  
  
  
  



End file.
